clagoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris
Chris is an Irregulator and Val's love, as well as the nephew/ adopted son of Rosalie and the caretaker of Rayne. As of Episode 3, he is the Sin of Pride, though after Episode 10, was free of his servitude. Personality In the beginning, Chris is demonstrated as self-centered and unwilling to do good for the sake of others. He claimed himself the leader of Julia's group of friends. A ghost in his Uncle's house revealed the reason behind his need to be the top dog was due to the absence of his parents, who went off to join a war. Chris shows his temper at the ghost, destroying it. He is swayed by his crush Akuji into entering Morningstar Mansion, swiftly being kidnapped and turned into a Sin, which made his personality shift into one of apathy and aggression. After some talks with Akuji, and later the Librarian, he calmed himself down a little, albeit with an outburst when he learned Mariah had been taken by Subatomi. After Julia yelled at Chris for his selfish actions, Chris vowed to change himself, demonstrating more maturity. He appears to still have issues attaching to others well, though demonstrates more happiness when with Val, Rayne, and Rosalie. Design Chris is a tall teen with blonde hair swept to one side and a tuft of it sticking up in the back. He tends not to dress fancily, rather in simple cheap clothes. His Sin mark is on his neck. Relationships Julia Chris is hesitant to even join Julia's quest at first, but decides to anyway. Julia harbored anger for his ego, which burst at him in Episode 15 where Chris' apparent betrayal was uncovered by Frode and Laura. Chris apologizes to Julia for his actions, deciding to change his ways. Akuji Although Akuji had no intention of dating the lovestruck Chris, she used his affection to manipulate him to Morningstar's grasp. Despite this, even after being rejected, Chris still wished to make up with her and be her friend, which resulted in a sibling-like relationship between the two. The two of them both talked each other out of bad situations and calmed one another, which strengthened their bond further. Morningstar Chris holds a large vendetta against Morningstar for doing what he did and is not quick to forgive and forget. Despite disliking Akuji's father, his respect for Akuji does not falter. Val, Rayne, and Rosalie Val, being his girlfriend, Rayne, being his daughter figure, and Rosalie, being his aunt and motherly figure, are like a cherished family to him. He sees Rosalie and Val as hardcore and strong, and sees Rayne as a cute adopted child, and the four of them are often seen as a group. Akuji has also demonstrated a sisterly tie to the group, and seems to have known Rosalie prior to meeting Chris beforehand. Librarian The Librarian saw things in Chris that could assist her plan in ways that other Irregulators could not. She talked Chris out of his rampage in Episode 6 and convinced him he had the power to defeat Morningstar behind his back. Roles In Episode 3, he joined Mr. Morningstar as a semi-antagonistic force. He was talked into a double-agent plan by the Librarian in Episode 6, and in Episode 14, his status as a Sin was revealed and a small one-sided fight ensued, which ended after Chris explained himself. He talked Val out of her complete servitude in Episode 16. Category:Characters Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Male Category:Irregulators